


Tempest Dawn

by The_Quiet_One1696



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quiet_One1696/pseuds/The_Quiet_One1696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I admin for a pretty popular Once fb page and I write lots of HCs for it. This has been one of my favorites so far.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tempest Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I admin for a pretty popular Once fb page and I write lots of HCs for it. This has been one of my favorites so far.

Hook watched Emma, she held the little girl in her arms; she was smiling. Snow stood beside Emma pushing the damp hair out of her eyes, Hook saw happy tears welling up behind her dark lashes. With the sun shining into the hospital window, this little gift could not have arrived on a more perfect day.

"You should come over here and meet her, Killian." Snow whispered, her voice was brimming with emotion. "She's beautiful."

"Aye, I know...just like her mother." Hook grinned, Emma looked up at him and winked. The moment was only slightly interrupted by Snow's phone going off. She grabbed it from her pocket as Emma watched, Mary Margaret glanced down and gasped.

"I forgot to tell David!" She put a hand to her face in embarrassment before glancing at Emma and Hook, "I'm going to go back to the apartment and tell him and have him bring Henry and baby Neal. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, you go do your thing." Emma said waving her mother away, "We'll be here when you get back." Snow smiled at Emma before reaching out to touch the baby's cheek. Snow gave Hook a quick grin before dashing out of the hospital room. When she left Hook made his way back over to his wife and daughter.

"Why'd you move so far away?" Emma asked as she looked up at him, "she doesn't bite...not yet at least." She giggled as she kissed the baby's soft head.

"I figured you needed that moment with your mother. You haven't had her for some important moments in your life and I figured this was one where you needed her and she needed you." Hook smiled, he made a move to reach out and touch the baby but stopped. She looked so small and fragile laying there in Emma's arms.

She had come out fighting though, screaming, crying and kicking. But now she was bathed in sunlight and only a few contented little sighs came out of her tiny body. Hook raised his eyes to Emma's and he couldn't help but take in how happy she looked. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was tangled and damp around her face but she was glowing; she was beautiful.

"Motherhood suits you, Swan." He murmured, the baby cooed then, almost as if she was agreeing with her father's words.

"We'll see if you can still say that at one in the morning when she's screaming and I'm pushing you out of bed to take care of her." Emma teased.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem, Swan." Hook responded staring down at his sleeping daughter. Well, she was kind of sleeping, one stormy grey eye was open just bit and she appeared to be eyeing Hook. Even though Doctor Whale had explained to him that she probably wouldn't "see" him for a few weeks yet. She had thick black hair all over her small head and it curled slightly at the nape of her neck -Hook almost wished that it would turn blonde like Emma's but she would be perfect no matter what.

"We'll see. Would you hold her for me? I really would like to try and get my hair looking a little less gross before Henry gets here." Emma looked at him expectantly, Hook felt a growing feeling of nervousness boiling in his stomach.

"Please tell me you're joking, Swan, I'll break her." Hook gulped, Emma laughed at him and held the tiny bundle wrapped in a soft blanket of dusty purple that Granny had made for her.

"She's more resilient than she looks...she probably get some of it from us." Emma continued to hold her out to him, Hook took a tentative step forward. His normally cocky attitude almost nonexistent at the moment, he felt more comfortable fighting Blackbeard than he did at the thought of holding his own child.

He leaned low towards Emma, who carefully placed the little one in his waiting arms. "Now, make sure you support her head- just like that! Great job. Alright, are you comfortable?" Hook looked up at her exasperated.

"Do I look comfortable, Swan?" He asked.

She chuckled, "Don't worry, you're a natural." The baby gave a contented little sigh and snuggled closer into Hook's warm body. "See?" Hook lowered himself gingerly into the chair beside Emma's bed as she sat up and started brushing her fingers through her hair.

"She's so perfect." Hook's voice was hushed, awestruck. He held his finger out to his tiny daughter and she grasped it with more strength than he thought was possible for a baby barely 3 hours old.

"She is." He could feel Emma's smile. He murmured little nothings to his daughter, and leaned down to kiss her face. The stubble on his chin scratched her soft skin and she gave a small whimper.

"Shhh...it's okay my bonny lass." He gave her a slight sway and she was quiet again.

"And you were so worried. You're a natural." He looked up at Emma her eyes were brimming with a few happy tears and she was smiling broadly at him. "You know, she needs a name."

"She does indeed." Hook stared intently at this small piece of himself and Emma. Created in love and perfect in every way down to her fingernails and soft hairs on her head. Then he thought of all the pain that he and Emma had gone through just to be together and of his daughter kicking and screaming only a few moments after of her arrival in the world.

"Tempest." He announced looking up into Emma's eyes. He watched as she looked from the precious baby wrapped in her blanket to Hook's eyes. "Tempest Dawn, because even after the worst storm there is always a beautiful sunrise."

Emma smiled at him. "Tempest Dawn Jones." She looked over the two of them and smiled to herself, "Yes, I think the name suits her very well."

Hook looked back down at his daughter and brought her close to his face. "Aye, a strong, fighting name...welcome to the world, my bonny wee lass."


End file.
